the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ernie's army gathering and betrayal to the Human Mane 6
Here's how Ernie's army is gather and his betrayal to the Human Mane 6 in Ernie the Dragon Hunter. see Ernie's army gathering weapons as we see him on his ship watching Human Twilight: Good morning, crew. Rasputin: And what's good about it, Twilight Sparkle?! Dr. Facilier: Here we are collecting barnacles in this miserable cave. Bobby Briggs: Where the captain is busy finding Brian Griffin. Human Applejack: Y'all just back off! James Woods: You should be tested with the business of robbing ships. R2-Q5: And I've almost forgotten how to slit the throat. Bertram: Get a goin'. Rasputin: And tell the captain we want more to eat, babies! all laugh Human Rarity: Ruffians! a raspberry at them Sideshow Bob: I'll tell you what guys. Ernie's been on his mind searching for the Griffins and Eeveelutions ever since the attack. Human Twilight: You tell me. Human Applejack: You think we should tell him to give it a rest. Human Fluttershy: I'm not going up there. Human Rarity: Maybe you should go, Sideshow Bob. Sideshow Bob: Why me? Human Rarity: Because you're Ernie's most loyal companion! Sideshow Bob: Yeah? Well that doesn't mean Ernie likes me! Human Twilight: Just do it, Sideshow! Sideshow Bob: Alright, fine! his breath Imbeciles. Ernie: a cigar Blast Brian Griffin! If I can only find him and his family, I'll strangle them to death! But where are they? Neverland? No, we've searched there. We've scouted Manehattan. Here! No! No, no, that's Equestria. smoke out of his mouth, and then he takes it out of his mouth But wait. presses his cigar on his cigar pad Those talking ponies know this world, better than I do, and that's my old home! Ah! I wonder... Sideshow Bob: Good morning, sir. Ernie: I've got it! Equestria, Sideshow Bob! Sideshow Bob: Equestria, sir? Ernie: My original home! They'll know where Brian and his family are hiding. Sideshow Bob: But, will the royals of Equestria talk sir? Ernie: Oh, a little persuasion might be in order. Now let me see. Boil in oil. Nah. Kill oil! No, that's old fashion. Oh! How about.... Singing pirate: Ohh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life You'll find adventure and sport But live every minute For all that is in it The life of a pirate is short (last note is held) Ohh, the life... Ernie pulls out his pistol and shoots and kills the pirate as he falls in the sea. As water splashes on Sideshow Bob and the Human Mane 5 sees his corpse sinking into the sea Human Rarity: Oh, dear! Human Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness! Ernie: the smoke from the gun barrel Now, let me see. Where was I? Sideshow Bob: Oh, geez. Ernie. Shooting a man in the middle of his sweet spot. That ain't good form you now. Ernie: Good form, Sideshow Bob? BLAST GOOD FORM! Did Brian show good form when he did a scar on his ankle as he speaks this to me?! Sideshow Bob: But that was all in the past, you might say. Ernie: Aye, but almost feeding me to the shark. That cursed beast liked the taste of me so well, he's followed me eversince! Licking his teeth, for the rest of me. Sideshow Bob: That is true. Even though that we hear that 4/4 string ostinato in D minor. music starts playing as we see a fin sticking out of the water, and it shows a Great White Shark as Ernie looks down Ernie: (gasps) Sideshow Bob.... SIDESHOW BOB!!!!! in his arms Oh, save me, Sideshow Bob! Please, please, please! Sideshow Bob: him down Go on, shoo! Frightening the poor old captain, go on, shoo! shark goes back down into the water and he swims away Ernie: out from under a table I... Is he gone, Sideshow Bob? Sideshow Bob: Yeah, he's gone. Ernie: Oh, good. Just making clear. Once we head to Equestria, we'll terminate King Solar Flare and his daughters will be next! Human Rainbow: And we'll rule the world! Ernie: Who said anything about that? Human Pinkie: I thought you did. Drago" starts playing Ernie: You'd helped me destroyed Quahog, you helped me get enough dragon hunters for my army! And now, you are useless to me. Human Rarity: What? Ernie: Men, togteher! We destroy King Solar Flare with his daughters! cheers Ernie: Sideshow Bob, lock them up. Sideshow Bob: Yes sir! them Human Applejack: Hey! Let us go! Ya' won't get away with this Ernie! Ernie: I already did. Ready the ships! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes